I'm not okay
by Brendon J
Summary: "Ella me abandonó. No me dio explicaciones. No volvió a llamarme. No volvió a hablar conmigo. No sabré nunca la razón. ¿Y me preguntas si estoy bien? No...No estoy bien. Y no necesito ayuda"


_**Disclaimer: Como todo el mundo sabe, todo el mundillo de Crepúsculo y eso es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y no mía, porque si no en los libros saldría mi nombre, me limpiaría el trasero con dólares de lo forrado que estaría, etc, etc. Pero esta historia sí es mía, doy fe. **_

_**¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉ ESCRIBIENDO DE NUEVO! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Vi la última línea de metro pasar frente a mí mientras que una voz por el altavoz me confirmaba que sí…Me había quedado sin poder subir al último metro y ahora tendría que andar un par de kilómetros para llegar a casa. Estuve a punto de soltar unas cuantas maldiciones, pero me contuve mientras apretaba con fuerza el asa de mi maletín con la mano. Últimamente siempre me pasaba lo mismo, me quedaba mi oficina hasta tarde, metido en mis pensamientos durante horas, dejando el trabajo de lado solo para pensar en mis cosas, pues en estos últimos días he estado mal, sintiendo que algo malo va a pasar. Siempre me viene esa sensación cuando estoy en mi oficina de trabajo, en lo alto de un gran edificio de casi cien plantas, lejos de mi hogar con mi esposa, sin saber qué está haciendo y qué está pasando por su cabeza, eso era lo que me preocupaba. Además, ella se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña estos días, no estaba siendo como antes.

Y eso me preocupaba, y mucho.

Me dejé caer en uno de los pequeños banco del túnel del metro, dejando de sentir el aire que el vehículo transmitía cuando se iba y venía. Ahora todo era silencio. Un silencio agradable, no había gente ni más metros por pasar. Incluso podría. Incluso estaría muy bien ahora quedarme a dormir aquí. Pero yo debía irme corriendo de aquí o me quedaría encerrado toda la noche y mi esposa claramente le preocuparía. Levanté mi culo del banco cogiendo mi maletín de cuero con rapidez mientras cruzaba el pasillo para dar con las escaleras, las cuales subí con torpeza. Vi a varias personas que trabajaban bajo estos túneles revisando si alguien todavía estaba por aquí. Yo le sonreí murmurando un "buenas noches" sin detenerme por las escaleras. Odiaba cuando paraban las escaleras mecánicas y tenía que subir por mis propios pies y no eran precisamente largas.

Solté un gran suspiro cuando acabé mi subida por las escaleras y luego me encaminé a paso normal para meter mi billete de metro por esa máquina que se los tragaba.

Cuando salí a la calle me sentí más aliviado, pero igual de incómodo porque ahora tenía que ir a pie y tardaría un buen rato en llegar a mi casa. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás un momento, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos por un momento, para segundos después abrirlos y encontrarme cara a cara con los grandes edificios de la Ciudad de Londres. Muchos de los edificios ya estaban inactivos por hoy, poca gente se veía por aquí, todo el mundo ya estaría en sus casas…Y yo iba a tener que andar muchísimo para poder llegar a la mía. Miré mi reloj de muñeca para ver la hora: casi las doce de la noche. Bueno, si iba a paso normal seguro que llegaría a la una y pico de la madrugada. Sonaba tan gratificante…

No me iba a detener ni un segundo más así que empecé a moverme en dirección a mi hogar. Saqué el móvil para marcar el número de casa y esperé a que mi mujer contestara el teléfono, pero no me contestó. Llamé de nuevo y esperé, sin esperar respuesta. Esta vez empezaba a sentirme nervioso. ¿Por qué demonios no me contestaba el teléfono? Llamé una tercera vez. Y una cuarta. Y una quinta y una sexta. Pero ninguna vez me contestó. Guardé frustrado el teléfono en mi bolsillo, intentando controlar mi respiración. Creo que me iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad…Tal vez ella estaba dormida profundamente y no escuchaba el teléfono. Sí, tal vez sea eso, no debía de preocuparme demasiado, pero yo era así de desesperado. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas y seguí con mi camino.

Había como cinco kilómetros desde la Ciudad de Londres hasta mi casa. No iba a tardar mucho si iba dando zancadas, pero me iba a cansar de todas formas. Ya sentía el sudor aparecer en mi cuerpo a pesar del frío que hacía. El frío en Londres en otoño era mortal…Por no hablar del invierno, eso era morirse ya de verdad. Me abroché bien el abrigo largo y negro que llevaba puesto sin dejar de caminar.

**···**

Como predije, llegué a mi casa a la una y no se cuantos minutos, casi las dos de la mañana, a mi casa. Cogí las llaves y abrí la puerta con cuidado, viendo que todavía la luz seguía encendida por toda la casa. ¿Estaría enfadada? Esperaba que no. Pero si ella seguía despierta podría haberme cogido el teléfono sin ningún problema y yo no estaría tan preocupado.

Escuché algunos ruidos en el piso de arriba. Unos ruidos extraños que me dejaron un poco trastornado. Eran unos sonidos de abrir y cerrar cajones de muebles, armarios con mucha rapidez. ¿Estaría buscando algo? Dejé mi maletín negro en el suelo de la entrada, colgué mi abrigo en el perchero y subí las escaleras lentamente, sin dejar de escuchar esos ruidos. Me estaba empezando a preocupar. A lo mejor era un ladrón o algo así y mi esposa seguía dormida…No, esos sonidos eran demasiado fuertes como para despertarla, tenía que ser ella.

Llegué al final de la escalera y anduve hacia nuestra habitación de donde provenían los sonidos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y a cada paso que daba yo me ponía más nervioso. Deseaba que no estuviera haciendo nada malo…

Cogí el pomo de la puerta y abrí lentamente, asomando mi cabeza por el hueco que daba la puerta y el marco de ésta. Lo primero que vi fue la cama con una gran maleta encima de ésta. ¿Una maleta? Mi ceño se frunció en la preocupación. Luego vi a mi esposa metiendo ropa en la maleta y ahí ya me asusté del todo.

Abrí la puerta de par en par y ella se sobresaltó, mirando a mi dirección.

—¿Tanya? Demonios, ¿qué estás haciendo? — pregunté desesperado. Ella no se inmutó ni lo más mínimo y me miraba con el semblante tranquilo.

—Me voy — contestó y acto seguido siguió con su trabajo de meter las cosas en su maleta. Yo seguía sin entender nada. Me acerqué a ella e intenté cogerla entre mis brazos para detenerla, pero ella evitaba mi toque con ágiles movimientos, sin detenerse en ningún momento de su tarea.

—¿Te vas? — seguí preguntando, confundido —. No entiendo nada.

—No hace falta que entiendas nada — dijo ella, de nuevo suavemente.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no has hecho nada.

Me quedé parado en mi sitio, impotente por no poder hacer nada. No sabía qué decir ahora tampoco. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mis ojos se movían al compás del cuerpo de Tanya moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar para coger y colocar cosas.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay mal? Si yo no he hecho nada…

Tanya se giró hacia mí, deteniéndose.

—No puedo hablar ahora, Edward. Simplemente…Me voy, y no hay nada más que hablar entre tú y yo. Todo esto se acabó.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí. Me quedé paralizado mientras mi esposa, aunque creo que ya no lo era, aunque por ley sí, seguía ordenando su maleta. Minutos después la cerró y yo seguía en mi lugar, observándola sin pestañear, sintiéndome cada vez más vacío por dentro.

_Todo esto se acabó…_

—Tengo que marcharme, Edward. Adiós — habló Tanya y yo sentí las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Tanya…Sin ninguna razón.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente cogió su maleta y se acercó a mí para acariciar mi mejilla. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir su piel contra la mía, pero seguí sin hacer nada. Estaba en estado de shock.

—Adiós, Edward.

Se alejó de mí y salió de la habitación, dejándome solo. La escuché bajar las escaleras con la pesada maleta y un minuto después la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en estos minutos? Todo había ocurrido tan rápido…Yo seguía en estado de shock, totalmente impresionado, quería llorar pero la sorpresa era más grande. Mi cuerpo parecía de piedra. Escuché las llantas de un coche en mitad de la noche.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, bajándolas de tres en tres y abrí la puerta con fuerza, casi separándola de su marco y salí corriendo a la fría noche de la calle, el vaho salía de mi boca mientras respiraba con fuerza.

—¡Tanya! — grité viendo el coche alejarse, un coche de otra persona porque no era el mío y tampoco era el coche que yo le regalé. Ella, claramente, no me escuchó y el coche desapareció por la calle y todo quedó en silencio. Mis hombros subían y bajaban con cada respiración que daba por la boca, el vaho también seguía saliendo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos por la rabia, por la impotencia, por no saber lo que realmente estaba pasando. Mis puños apretados con fuerza, clavándome las uñas en las palmas de éstas. Me quedé allí parado en medio de la calle, con el frío calando mi cuerpo, llorando en silencio.

* * *

**Toc. Toc. Toc...**

**Sabéis quién soy, ¿no? Bueno, da igual, he retornado y esta vez para quedarme. Algunas personas me querrán matar cuando me vean por aquí, por haber tardado tanto en volver y la gente nueva y que no me conoce se quedará con cara de loco al ver los numerosos insultos y amenazas que recibiré en poco. Espero que no...En fin, he estado todo este tiempo ausente debido a problemas en el trabajo y por mi familia, que mi gordo (entiéndase hijo) ya está muy crecido y hay que cuidar más de él.**

**Vale, sé que esta historia es nueva y tengo tres más por terminar, pero no me aguantaba a estrenarla y la he puesto hoy. Además, tengo otra nueva historia por poner pero le faltan unos pocos demasiados retoques. Por otra parte, ahora mismo estoy trabajando con los tres fics que tengo en progreso, por lo que no tardaréis mucho en ver los nuevos capítulos. Bueno, espero no demorarme demasiado, ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre y pienso aprovecharlo, así que me veréis bastante a menudo por aquí.**

**Espero que esta nueva historia, aunque no sabréis muy bien de que va, os haya gustado. No voy a contar nada sobre esto, todo lo que viene es sorpresa y, además, está basada en una historia real, o sea...Esto le pasó a una persona que conozco muy bien y me ha parecido bastante interesante su historia, una historia muy profunda, aunque yo le estoy poniendo mis inventadas, obviamente.**

**No me extiendo más, voy a seguir con mi trabajo en este lugar, aún tengo muchas cosas por escribir, así que...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Dudas y demás escribirlas a mi Twitter "anderdave". Allí estaré todo el tiempo.**


End file.
